Sound processing in environments having multiple sound sources is cumbersome and detection and separation of active sound sources is an active field when using instruments having directional microphone systems.
Persons with hearing loss usually have a hard time in crowded areas and areas with heavy traffic, putting themselves in danger of being hit by a vehicle, e.g. a car, a bus, a bicycle or the like. Further, people with hearing loss and reduced eyesight are even more exposed to dangers in traffic.
Hence, an improved apparatus would be advantageous. It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide an alternative to the prior art.
In particular, it may be seen as an object of the present disclosure to provide an apparatus that solves, at least alleviates or provides an alternative the above mentioned problems of the prior art with enhancing sounds from desired sources and/or provides warnings of impinging dangers.